


Datapads

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaris coaxes Orion into interfacing in the archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datapads

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for gojedisamurai, whom Polaris belongs to.

Datapads scattered across the desk as Orion pushed Polaris onto its surface, the femme moaning in delight. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get Orion to agree to this and she was quite proud of herself at the accomplishment. The mech had been reluctant, at first, of course, but with a bit of wheedling and reassurance, he had been willing.

Polaris purred, pulling Orion closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she arched up against him, rubbing her panel against him. She snickered as she heard a groan from above her. 

Orion plucked at a set of wires at her hip, and she gasped in pleasure and wiggled on her perch. In retaliation, she trailed her digits down Orion’s chest, the frame shivering around her touch. She shuffled a delicate servo underneath the plating, caressing the nodes buried within. A low moan was her reward and she giggled.

The servos groping at her hips moved, instead skittering across her legs and resting on her calves. She crossed her ankles together, pulling Orion even closer. He kissed her cheek lightly, trailing his lips across her face and down her neck. She whimpered, pulling Orion’s helm around for a hungry kiss, her glossa slipping into his mouth.

Orion rocked into Polaris, their panels scraping together noisily. The femme toyed with Orion’s ear finials. Leaning in the touches, Orion groaned appreciative, his servos tightening around Polaris’ leg. She craned her neck nibbling on the appendage, using her servos to caress Orion’s panel.

The panel popped open with minimal effort, and Polaris gripped the base of the half-erect spike presented to her. She gave a few firm strokes, Orion sagging against her in pleasure. Her own panel popped open in the meantime, her valve glistening with lubricants.

Orion shifted, pushing Polaris onto the table more. It creaked ominously under them, the old metal protesting the motion, but holding steady. He gripped Polaris’ waist, the femme gripping his shoulders as he manoeuvred his spike into her awaiting valve.

Helm thrown back, Polaris gave a hearty moan, her legs tightening around Orion. Orion gasp at the sensation, the caliper in the valve gripping his spike. He moved slowly, the valve parting around him, the edges of his spike pressing against nodes as he went. The frame below him shivered in pleasure.

Once he was fully seated, Orion kissed Polaris gently. He pulled out slightly, and started a slow pace, his spike dragging against the nodes in Polaris’ valve. Polaris moaned, licking Orion’s neck.

Shivering, Orion picked up the pace slightly, his spike brushing against Polaris’ ceiling node, the femme arching against him in delight. Orion gripped her hips, pleasure shooting through his body as he continued to thrust in unhurried motions. Polaris squirmed under him, gasping as her valve ignited in ecstasy

The table creaked once more, but neither payed attention to the noise.

Orion thrusted in a few more times, hitting Polaris’ ceiling node on every other thrust. They kissed one last time before overload consumed them both, Polaris’ valve constricting Orion’s spike as it spurted out transfluid.

They both vented fast as they recovered from their high, ozone settling around. The lull in activity allowed Orion to look around at the space around them and he groaned in frustration at the mess of datapads on the table.

"Alpha Trion is not going to like this." 


End file.
